mineral water
by Nia Kagamine
Summary: Betapa susahnya Sehun mengajak Kai untuk makan, bahkan untuk minum? Andai saja Kai mengerti bahwa selama ini Sehun memperhatikannya dari jauh... / Uke!Kai Hunkai Sekai / Yaoi / Oneshoot


(A/N): Salam kenal semuanya! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfiction di fandom Screenplays. Mohon bantuannya yaaa~ / Aku menggunakan OTP temanku, gomiyehet, untuk dijadikan sebagai tokohnya. Semoga suka :* jangan segan ingatkan author jika ada yang salah ;) Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Cukup memperhatikanmu dari jauh, yang membuat hati ini menjadi lebih bersemangat._

Sehun menatap punggung laki-laki itu, punggung yang basah oleh keringat. Irama serta _beat_ dari gerakan lagu _wolf_ menghentakkan Kai untuk bergerak. _Gerakan seksi_, pikir Sehun. Kedua kaki Kai bergerak lincah. _Dance room_yang lengang itu terisi oleh decitan sepatu Kai.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan Kai. Di sinilah Sehun berada, duduk bersila di lantai, bersandarkan dinding. Kedua botol air mineral dingin tergeletak di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, kedua botol mineral itu untuk Kai. Sudah pasti dia membutuhkannya. Sehun melirik Kai yang mulai menarik napas cepat. Tampaknya ia kelelahan…

"Sudah selesai?"kata Kai. Kalau dibiarkan berlanjut, bisa-bisa Kai pingsan nantinya.

Kai menoleh pada Sehun, kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya kembali. "Aku rasa… belum."

Sehun menghela napas. "Jangan memaksa. Sudah dua jam kau melatih _dance_mu."

Tapi Kai tidak melambaikan tangan pada Sehun dan tetap fokus pada _dance_. Hingga lagu berirama semakin pelan dan lagu telah berakhir.

Kai membiarkan dirinya terlentang di tengah _dance room_. Ia menoleh pada dinding cermin. Kemudian Kai menatap refleksinya. Dadanya terlihat naik turun mengambil nafas. Keringat membasahi pelipis, yang membuat wajahnya Nampak licin. Ugh, berantakan sekali. Kai mengalihkan perhatian pada refleksi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Sehun, sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sana?"tanya Kai sambil mengatur nafas.

"Dua jam."

Kai membulatkan mata. Setengah tidak percaya. Apa? Selama itu? Kai bertanya ragu-ragu."Kau menungguku?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga, aku senang memperhatikanmu."

Sontak Kai merasakan jantungnya tengah berdebar. Namun untuk menutupi debar jantungnya itu, Kai langsung mendecakkan lidah."Dasar bodoh! Itu berarti kau belum makan malam. Kalau kau masuk angin, bagaimana jadinya? Kalau kau sakit, semua bakalan jadi repot. Performa kita akan hancur dan tamatlah kita!" omel Kai.

Sehun melengos. "Kau sendiri belum makan."

Wajah Kai memerah. Ia memakai _hoodie_ jaketnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. _Berarti dia benar-benar memperhatikanku?Dasar Sehun bodoh! Bodoh!_umpat Kai dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. Apa urusannya tentang belum atau sudah makan?

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan mendekati Kai. Ditempelkannya botol itu pada pipi Kai.

"Akh! Dingin!" seru Kai sampai terlonjak. "Apa-apaan sih? Mengganggu!" gerutu Kai. Tangannya sibuk menggosok pipinya yang terkena dinginnya botol.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Minum ini."

Kebetulan Kai lupa membawa minuman sendiri. Untung Sehun berbaik hati hari ini. Kai gelagapan menerima botol mineral itu. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Kai terdiam. Sejak kapan kulit Sehun bisa menghilangkan lelahnya?—Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia memang butuh minum.

Kedua tangan Kai membuka tutup botol mineral. Langsung ditenggaknya air itu, yang seketika menghilangkan dahaga di kerongkongannya. Kesegaran memenuhi kembali badan Kai. Badannya terasa bugar kembali. "Terima kasih," ucap Kai sambil menghapus jejak air di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama."

"Yap! Aku merasa semangat kembali!" Kai menyalakan kembali _sound system_. Lagu dance lain mulai mengalun, namun dengan tempo yang lebih lambat.

"Tunggu, Kai…" kata Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau latihan lagi? Jangan paksa dirimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun~ Aku suka _dance_." Kai merentangkan tangan, menyiapkan posisi untuk memulai _dance_.

"Kau belum makan," sahut Sehun.

"Cerewet! Bukan urusanmu kalau aku sudah makan atau belum." Kai memulai _dance_nya. Terhanyut pada gerakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Serasa tubuhnya membawanya melayang pergi. Apapun yang ia rasakan, semua dapat tersalurkan dengan mudah. Kai merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba alunan lagu terhenti. Kai menoleh. Ternyata Sehun mematikan _sound system_nya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Kai dengan suara tinggi. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Matanya muncul api kemarahan. _Sehun sudah kelewatan! Awas saja nanti!_batin Kai.

Namun anehnya Sehun tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Datar seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah Kai ketika marah adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan. Lihat saja, wajah Kai yang memerah dan melotot tajam.

"Tidak perlu mengurusiku, bodoh!" seru Kai.

"Kau belum makan,"sahut Sehun.

"Ya, aku tahu! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sehun mengubah mimik dan gaya seperti Kai. "Kalau kau masuk angin, bagaimana jadinya? Kalau kau sakit, semua bakalan jadi repot. Performa kita akan hancur dan tamatlah kita!"

Wajah Kai makin memerah dan tampaknya semakin marah. "Jangan mengulang ucapanku!" seru Kai. "Lagipula, aku tidak berbicara dengan menggembungkan pipi!"

Sehun tertawa. Sialan, detak jantung Kai semakin berdetak kencang. Ada perasaan aneh melihatnya tertawa. Tapi—puh! Kai tidak suka ditertawakan. Apalagi ditertawakan oleh Sehun. "Bodoh, ah!" seru Kai membalikkan badan. Ia kembali meminum air.

Hening sejenak.

"Sehun."

Yang dipanggil terperangah. Tumben saja Kai mau memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

"Ayo, kita taruhan."

Sehun mengeryitkan alis._Pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh Kai_, batin Sehun. "Boleh."

"Kita _battle dance_. Kalau kau bisa menghafal semua gerakan dan gerakanmu lebih cepat dariku, maka kau menang taruhan."

"Apa yang dipertaruhkan?"

"Kalau aku menang, kau tidak boleh lagi mengingatkanku untuk makan. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh menyuruhku makan."

Sehun ragu. Tapi ini merupakan salah satu impiannya untuk berdansa berdua dengannya. Akan bagus jika Sehun menang. "Baiklah, aku terima."

Kai tersenyum kegirangan. "Baiklah~ Coba lagu ini, ya!" Kai memutar _disc _dan mengeraskan volume. Lagu_ dance_ala hip-hop berdentum keras.

Sehun dan Kai bersiap, kemudian _battle dance_ dimulai

.

.

.

"Ini… Ini tidak bisa diterima…"

Kai jatuh terduduk. Napasnya tersengal dan badannya mati rasa. Rasa haus mulai membunuh suara dan kepala mulai berkunang-kunang. Tidak bisa dipercaya ia kalah dari Sehun. _Ini tidak bisa diterima! Tidak mungkin aku bisa kalah dari orang bodoh itu!_

"_Well_, aku menang." Sehun tersenyum licik. Dia mengelap lehernya dengan handuk, disusul dengan minum. Hanya saja, lama-lama tidak tega juga melihat Kai shock dengan kekalahannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalah, Sehun… Aku tidak akan pernah kalah…" rintih Kai.

"Tidak usah merengek. Kau tetap kalah."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, kan?"

Kai menggembungkan pipinya. Menyebalkan!

"Sebenarnya mungkin saja bagiku untuk kalah," cetus Sehun tiba-tiba. "Tetapi kau telah menghabiskan banyak tenaga pada _dance_ sebelumnya. Apalagi kau belum makan. Jadi aku manfaatkan peluang itu."

"Iya, deh. Iya!" gerutu Kai.

"Sekarang kau harus penuhi janjimu."

Kai tidak menanggapi Sehun. Ngambek.

Sehun melengos."Ayolah, Kai. Kau bisa melanjutkan _dance_ setelah makan."

"Untuk sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan!" bentak Kai.

Sehun mengeryit, menatapnya tidak suka. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Puh! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Sehun terdiam.

Ada keheningan negatif yang menyelinap. Kai menjadi tidak enak hati. Mungkin sebenarnya Sehun berniat baik meladeninya _battle dance_ apalagi meperhatikannya, dan seharusnya ia mengakui kesalahannya. Terkadang Kai sendiri benci sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Kai selalu ingin menang. Kai ingin memperbaiki kesalahan ini. Ketika Kai hendak mengucapkan maaf, Sehun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sehun mengambil jaket serta ranselnya. Kai melirik Sehun yang melangkah pergi. Sehun tidak mempedulikannya lagi sekarang. Perasaan ngilu mengiris hati Kai. Rasanya tidak rela Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Rasanya Kai tidak ingin Sehun pergi. Rasanya ingin selalu bersama dengan Sehun…

"Sehun!" seru Kai tiba-tiba. Sehun yang hendak keluar dari _dance room_menoleh. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi menatap Kai dengan lekat-lekat.

"Sebenarnya, aku… tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu…"

"Berkata apa?"

_Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Selalu bodoh!_umpat Kai dengan wajah memerah. Sehun memang tidak peka. Dengan wajah merah, Kai berkata dengan pelan. "Maksudku… aku ingin dipedulikan."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekati Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak mood…" ucap Kai dengan lirih.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merangkul Kai dari belakang. Kehangatan menjalar di badan Kai. Ada sensasi aneh, namun Kai tidak bisa menolaknya. Kai tertunduk. Ia merasakan wajahnya panas sekali, dan dia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Kalau dengan begini, bisa mood lagi?" bisik Sehun di cuping telinga Kai. Sensasi menggetarkan dan begitu menggelitik Kai. Sial, Kai tidak bisa menolak pesona Sehun. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang sedekat ini…

"Yah…" Kai mencoba mencari kata-kata. "Hanya sedikit…" ucap Kai malu-malu.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun.

"Umh…"

"Akan kutraktir makan _Fried Chicken _dan _ice cream _coklat kalau kau mau menunda _dance_malam ini."

Kai mengangguk.

Sehun tertawa. Betapa manisnya Kai menuruti perkataannya. Kemudian Sehun kembali berbisik. "Betapa mudahnya menaklukanmu."

Kai menggembungkan pipi dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Da…Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>= THE END =<strong>_


End file.
